rise_of_humanity_rdzzfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Wilderness
The land of humans. It was a forsaken land inhabited by the demons led by the demon god, Tian Myriad Mother. Many years ago, a human god from the Feng Clan led the human slaves and revolted out from the East Barren, he killed Tian Myriad Mother and eradicated the demons, from then onward, the Great Wilderness belonged to the humans. He then founded the holy land of the humans — 'Swords Gate, with him being the first headmaster. Swords Gate The holy land of humanity, guardians of Great Wilderness. From the top of Swords Gate power-pyramid is the headmaster, elders of the Elder Council, elders, hall masters, inner hall Qi Practitioners, upper house disciples and outer hall disciples. List of Swords Gate Headmasters *Was headmaster for not even a day before passing the title to Grand Elder Yu **Executed himself after betraying Swords Gate Clans Zhong Shan Clan * Zhong Yue Feng Clan * Feng Shang * Feng Shouzhu * Feng Xiaozhong * Feng Wuji Qiu Tan Clan * Qiu Jin'er * Madame Qiu * Grandmother Lu * Qiu Tan You Yu Clan * Grand Elder Yu Da * Yu Feiyan * Yu Zhenlong * Yu Zhengshu Shui Tu Clan * Shui Zian * Shui Qingyan * Shui Lingshan * Shui Sheng * Shui Anshan * Shui Qinghe * Shui Jianping * Shui Jianshu Lei Hu Clan * Lei Hong * Lei Gun * Lei Ting Tao Lin Clan * Tao Dai'er Jun Shan Clan * Jun Sixie * Jun Shaofei * Jun Lutang Nan Lu Clan * Nan Zhen Li Shan Clan * Li Xiuniang Tian Feng Clan * Tian Yanzhong Da Ting Clan * Ting Lanyue Zuo Qiu Clan * Zuo Xiangsheng Mu Shan Clan * Mu Qingxuan Shao Dian Clan * Gongsun Dian You Jiao Clan * Fu Bao Notable Places *'Demon Ruins A realm in Swords Gate dedicated as a training ground for the disciples. After demons that used to dominate Great Wilderness were exterminated, the demon infants were kept in the Demon Ruins as training targets for the human disciples. A revolt took place when the demons in Demon Ruins had secretly worshipped their ancestor, Tian Myriad Mother, and proceeded in reviving her. The celestial messenger of Xiao Mang Celestial Race, Feng Wuji was behind these events, but it was only his other incarnation, Elder Pu, that was directly involved with the revolt of Demon Ruins. *'Beast God Ridge' A mountain ridge formed by the dead Xiang Dragon beast god, its bones turned into the mountains and its inner core was sealed away, waiting for its people to worship him so that he could be revived, but things didn't go as planned and his spirit eventually perished as time passed. With Xin Huo's help, the beast god inner core finally fell into Zhong Yue's hands and it helped him to survive many predicaments. *'Devil Soul Forbidden Land' One of the five funerary tombs created by Godly Emperor Bi Xie. Consist of a total of three independent dimensions, the first contained the corpses and bodies of the dead gods, the second is laden with the gods' spirits, and the third contained the altar, the lotus saint herb and the Saint Spirit, while in addition to the three, there is also another secret realm which is where the tomb's guardian god resides in, a lady god of unknown origin.